


Missing

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Family, Gen, Great Collapsing Hrung Disaster of Gal./Sid./Year 03758, Nostalgia, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Missing

"You know what I miss most about Earth?" Arthur said.

"Tea?" Ford said brightly. "Just guessing?"

Arthur gave him a dirty look. "And custard creams. Cheese-and-onion crisps. Full English breakfasts. Everything. What about you? You must miss _something?_ "

Ford thought about it.

"Earth girls," he said. "I'm sure I missed _some_ of them."

Arthur's next look was even dirtier. Ford was sure he'd missed some culturally important clue somewhere along the line.

"Friends," Arthur said icily. " _Family_."

Oh, Ford thought. Right. 

He wished he could tell Arthur about _his_ family's world, but he still didn't know how to explain it.


End file.
